Double Act
by purplemonkeyys
Summary: A Charlie and Joey fiction, completely different to the H&A original storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey=] I came up with this new idea a few weeks ago and after some thinking I've decided to give it a go. If I do it right I think this could work out pretty well or so I hope lol. It's different to any of the fics that I've written but the idea just stuck. So here it goes, a little taster to see if it appeals. ****I know it doesn't give much away and neither does the summary but I want to let the first few chapters explain things. **

**For you MissToastie; you gave me the encouragement to start this, not to mind the fact you always listen and never fail to make me laugh.**

**Please let me know what your initial thoughts are!**

**Purplemonkeyys xxx**

"Charlie?" Ross called up the stairs "there's someone on the phone for you."

Charlie was lying on her bed reading through the latest John Grisham novel, crime and justice always taking her interest. Hearing her Dad call for her she set her book down on her bed before leaving her room and hopping down the stairs. Once in the kitchen she took the phone from her Dad and mouthed "thanks" before averting her attention to the caller.

"Hello?"

"Senior, this is Detective Peters here from the Crime Department in Sydney. I believe I might have a proposition for you."

***

Half an hour later having finished her conversation with the Detective, Charlie went into the living room to seek her father's approval. Charlie stopped briefly at the door and tried to get his attention not wanting to have to explain everything to his partner Morag just yet.

Sensing his daughter's presence Ross turned around in the sofa.

"Dad can I have a word?" Charlie asked uneasily, she didn't want to insult Morag.

"Of course." Ross stood up immediately and walked to the kitchen with his daughter "What is it?"

"I've been offered a new job; it'd mean moving away from here… indefinitely." Her father being a retired detective made him the right person to talk to about such matters.

"Charlie that's excellent," he pulled her in for a hug.

"What position would it be?" Ross asked after he moved back.

"I can't really say Dad, I need to go in for a meeting with the Detective tomorrow but he advised that I don't speak about it to anyone just yet. You think I should go for it?" With regard to her police work, Charlie was always keen for her fathers support and approval.

"I don't see why not Charlie, what have you got holding you here? You're only after moving back in with us with two months and I can see already it doesn't suit you. You should wait and see what they have to say about it in Sydney before making any final decisions, but if I were you I would definitely consider it."

Charlie listened tentatively to his advice and understood what he meant. After her last relationship ending suddenly Charlie wasn't left with any choice but to move back home with her sister Ruby, Dad and his partner Morag. It had been strange moving back in home after so many years in a flash apartment. This new position might be just what she needed to get her life back on track.

"Thanks Dad I think it's something to consider anyway. I wasn't expecting it but maybe that's a good thing."

"Exactly Charlie, a promotion is always a good thing."

"Dad don't…"

Ross cut across her knowing what her worries would be. "Don't worry Charlie, I wont say anything to Morag until we know exactly what the situation is."

Charlie smiled fondly "Night Dad."

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Fine fine fine! You don't like teasers lol, so here's the steak and chips as filibuster calls it lol. Be patient not everything can happen at once. ****Questions will be answered in due course as the story unfolds, where would be the fun in answering them now;) Thanks for the amazing support with the first chapter please continue. =]=]=]**

**Enjoy xxx**

As Charlie drove into the city the next afternoon she was feeling quite nervous about this new job offer. It really was an opportunity that would give her a lot of experience as a police officer and definitely put her on the ladder for promotion; presuming she was able to handle the case and did what was asked of her. Slowing her car into first gear, Charlie pulled into the car park at Sydney's Crime and Justice Headquarters. She left the car, and locked it and made for the main building. Unsure of where to go Charlie walked up to the main desk and enquired with the receptionist. After receiving the directions she walked down the long brightly lit corridor to the Detective of Undercover Operation's office. Her stomach fluttered with nerves. Inhaling deeply; Charlie knocked on the office door.

Charlie took a small step back hearing the sound of heavy boots on the other side of the door. A dark haired burly man opened the door.

"Detective Peters," he introduced himself "please, come in." He stepped aside giving Charlie room to enter the spacious office; much different to the ones she was used to in small town stations.

He extended his hand "You must be Charlotte Buckton?"

"Yes, I am, nice to meet you." Charlie accepted his hand and returned the firm handshake she was at the receiving end of.

"Please take a seat," he gestured to the chair opposite his desk, and sat down in his own.

She wiped her damp hands on her black pants.

"I apologise for being so brief with you last night, but it wasn't exactly the most appropriate discussion to have over the phone. You must be curious?"

Charlie was put at ease by his kind manor "Yes but I understood completely that we needed to consider this face to face."

He smiled tightly acknowledging what she has just said. "Ok well I'll cut to the chase. For some time now we've had our on a particular drug gang. Their based in a small costal town, somewhere to keep a low profile I guess. Every time it seems like we might have the case in the bag, we seem to be missing that something small. We are led to believe they are smuggling thousands of dollars worth of drugs into Australia and we've finally got the go ahead and financial support to send in under cover officers- this is where your part comes in to play."

Charlie listened intently, taking in every little detail he said.

"Right so will I be in the offices processing the paper work?"

"Quite the opposite Charlotte, you're the one."

"For?" Charlie was lost.

"The one that's going to be doing the undercover work, you're the main man, or should I say woman in this case." He grinned at her. She was shocked.

"Me? Detective, I don't have much experience in this area…"

"But Charlotte you have excelled- and more in your duties as Senior Constable. You're talent is wasted on small town duties. I believe you're more than capable for this position. It's yours if you want it."

Charlie was both stunned and flattered at the same time, she couldn't comprehend this; it was beyond her wildest ambitions.

"I don't know what to say. It'd be an honour, if you're sure…"

"We've had our eye on you for a while Charlotte, and I deem this is right up your alley."

"So what is it exactly you want me to do, I've had no training for this line of work?" Charlie enquired the reality of it all setting in.

"Now why don't I get us a cup of coffee first and then we can get into the finer details."

***

Later that evening they had all finished their dinner and retired to the living room for the evening. Using the excuse of needing to use the bathroom, Charlie followed her father out to the kitchen seizing the opportunity to fill him in on her day's events.

"How did things go today Charlie?" He was anxious to hear how things went in Sydney, and they hadn't found that chance to catch up until now.

"Really well Dad, it went better than I could ever have hoped for. I've been offered to take the job of an undercover agent!" Charlie yelped unable to contain her excitement any longer.

"Oh Charlotte!" Ross was just as pleased as his daughter, and immensely proud.

He hugged her so tight she found it difficult to breathe.

"Dad." She gasped.

He loosened his grip and set her free.

"Sorry, I just… Charlie this is above anything I expected."

"You and me both Dad." Charlie couldn't restrain the grin that was spreading across her face.

"Where will you be moving to?"

"Summer Bay, it's pretty far away."

"How far is far?"

"About seven hundred miles." Charlie sounded deflated, knowing her sister would miss her terribly.

"Well that's only something minor, and I think a job offer like this highly outnumbers any cons." Ross was determined to stay positive; it was the opportunity of a life time for his eldest daughter.

"Yeah exactly, I'll be leaving this weekend if I decided to take the job. I have to let them know in the morning to confirm everything, but I've made my decision." She smiled even broader; if at all possible, showing Ross just how certain she was.

"Well why don't we tell Morag and Ruby, they'll be delighted for you?" Ross knew Morag would be, but Ruby was a different kettle of fish.

Charlie's smiled vanished. "Dad you know Ruby will be far from pleased."

"It'll take a while for her to get used to it no doubt but. She'll have to accept it."

"I can't help but feel a bit guilty, we've gotten along really well since I've moved back in."

"Well that might have something to do with the fact she wasn't very keen on Max." Ross tried to lighten the conversation; he didn't want anything to spoil his daughter's special moment.

"Maybe…"

"Come on, lets go tell them." Ross wrapped his arm around her and led her into the living room.

Charlie sat next to Ruby on the large sofa, and Ross sat on the corner of the small sofa next to Morag.

"Charlie has some wonderful news." Ross grinned, glancing from person to person as he spoke.

"I'm ah… After getting a new job offer, and I've decided to accept it."

"Charlie that's great news congratulations." Morag was the first to congratulate her, and did so genuinely.

"Charlie you're Senior Constable here, how can you go higher in the little station that you're in?"

"Its not here Ruby, I'll be moving away." Charlie spoke in a low tone thinking it would somehow lessen the blow to her sister.

Ross and Morag remained quiet.

"How far Charlie?" Ruby wrapped her arms around her knees hugging them close to her, and scrutinised her sister

"Far… About seven or eight hundred miles."

"What?!" Ruby cried as she leapt up off the sofa, now staring down at her sister.

"Ruby it's an amazing offer, I can't believe I was even considered for it."

"So you're just going to leave me?" Ruby wasn't showing any signs of calming down, if anything her rage seemed to be only accelerating.

"Ruby I'm not leaving you, I just have to go away for a while for work." It crushed Charlie to see her in such despair.

"Well that's heaps fucking better isn't it Charlie?" Ruby exclaimed as she stormed out of the room almost tearing the door off its hinges when she banged it shut.

Charlie sat there for a few seconds, her happiness gone.

"I'll go." Ross started to get up.

"No don't, I will." Charlie stated firmly, already leaving the room.

"Ruby?" Charlie called gently, knocking on the door.

"Fuck off Charlie. Isn't that what you intend on doing anyway?" Ruby sounded bitter, and Charlie could hear the pain in her voice.

Charlie walked in anyway despite Ruby's protests.

"Ruby you need to understand I have to do this. It's my job, and you know I'll be back."

"Charlie I hate it enough with you here, not to mind living alone with Dad and Morag, I love that you're back living here."

Charlie knew Ruby didn't mean to hurt her; it was just her way of expressing her gloom.

"I know and I like being here with you too Rubes. But I'm almost thirty and living at home with my Dad isn't exactly where I want my life to be you know?"

Ruby sighed. "I know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Charlie crawled up the bed and sat beside her "It's not like I can take you with me, and it wont be forever."

Ruby turned her head slowly and smiled sneakily up at Charlie.

"Why can't you take me?" Ruby sounded a little more optimistic this latest idea cheering her up.

"You know why, there's school and Dad will, hardly let you up and leave. But there are school holidays and I'd love you to come and visit then."

Charlie snuggled closer to Ruby, resting her chin on Ruby's head.

"Saying Dad did leave me, would you allow me to come with you?"

"Ruby you know I would but it's not an option."

"How do you know?"

"How I do know what?" Charlie was puzzled.

"That Dad wouldn't let me go with you." Ruby was starting to get a little excited.

"Ruby, this is Dad we're talking about. He still thinks I'm a kid, and as for you? You're a baby in his eyes."

"But you're almost thirty Charlie; you're old enough to be my mother."

"I know, but I'm not."

"You'd really allow me to come with you?" Ruby moved slightly out of Charlie's embrace and looked her straight in the eye.

"Without a doubt." Charlie said certainly.

Ruby untangled herself from Charlie and hopped off the bed. She sprinted out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Ross and Morag turned around surprised hearing the clatter of noise nearing the living room. Then Ruby bounced in.

Charlie followed Ruby down the stairs quickly, but not quite as fast.

"Dad, if Charlie said I could go with her would you let me? You know she'd care for me and you also know I don't like living here and I'll hate it even more without Charlie." Ruby said all in one breath.

"Ruby you know Charlie wouldn't let you, it's not an option."

"But Dad she said she would if you agreed." Ruby wasn't willing to quit just yet.

Charlie came into the room just then.

"She did?" Ross was slightly surprised, he knew there was no question about Charlie's love for Ruby but he didn't think she'd go so far as to happily take Ruby with her.

He turned to look at Charlie.

"I did, I'd love to have Ruby live with me."

"Come on Dad please." Ruby begged hoping she wasn't out of the race just yet.

"I… I don't know." He turned to Morag for support.

"I don't really see what the problem is, of course you'd have to go to school and behave as you would do if you were living here."

"I will I will, I swear!"

Morag grabbed his hand. She knew he was protective over his daughters.

"Charlie's an adult, and Ruby isn't a child. It's been obvious for a while now Ruby isn't happy here."

"I wish I could come up with a reason to keep you here." Ross looked up from Morag, to Charlie.

"But you can't?" Ruby asked, unable to believe this was happening.

"I cant." Ross sighed.

"So is that a yes?" Ruby's voice was almost a squeal.

Ross paused for a moment, and Morag squeezed his hand "There's a lot more to discuss but… It's a yes."

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Ruby screeched excitedly and ran over to smother her father in kisses before settling her attention on Charlie. She ran towards her and jumped up knotting her arms around her neck causing Charlie to almost topple over. "I love you I love you I love you!"

"And you try and tell me she's not a child." Ross smiled half-heartedly at Morag, she simply rubbed his cheek in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, so yeah this isn't an exciting one; but this stuff has to happen. I promise from now on things are gonna start getting exciting. (i.e.) In the form of a certain dark eyed beauty. ;] I'll upload the next chapter soon to keep you interested. It's nice to get some feedback as it's a new fiction and I want to see how it's going down ****with you all, so please take 2 seconds to review.**

**=] x**

"Charlie come on, are you ready?" Ross bellowed up the stairs to his eldest daughter, they needed to get a move on or they wouldn't make it to Summer Bay by tomorrow morning. She wanted a few days in their new home first to get adjusted to things.

Charlie sighed impatiently scrutinising the contents of her suitcase mentally checking she has everything she needed for her big move. "Yeah Dad give me a few more minutes," she called back, knowing they were running late.

Charlie moved over to her bedside table and picked up the small photo frame, she smiled sadly at the picture of her with her deceased mother. With her thumb she remover the thin film of dust that was covering it, and then carefully tucked it into the side of her suitcase before zipping it shut. She stood back for a moment and gave her bedroom one last look over, saying goodbye to the memories that it held for her. Heaving the last heavy case off her bed Charlie let the empty room and shit the door behind her.

Ruby was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. She jumped up immediately when she heard Charlie coming down. Charlie smiled fondly at her, sensing her excitement.

"Ruby are you sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Are you kidding me," Ruby replied exasperated "Charlie I can't wait to get out of this place!"

"Ok then," Charlie chuckled softly at her sisters enthusiasm "Where's Dad? We better say goodbye." She glanced at her watch.

"He's trying to fit the cases into the car." Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Trying?" Charlie replied shocked "Ruby we don't have that much stuff."

Ruby walked outside to their Dad "Speak for yourself Charlie." She called over her shoulder.

Charlie followed her outside, dropping her last case by the car. Ruby was hugging their Dad goodbye, giving the Morag the opportunity to say her own goodbyes Charlie.

"I guess this is goodbye for now Charlie," Morag advanced towards her, opening her arms to hug her. "Best of luck with your new job, although I think you'll need the luck for taking care of Ruby."

Charlie stepped forward and embraced her step mother laughing gently as she did so "Thanks Morag and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

After a few moments Morag pulled back "Don't worry Charlie, you were born to be a police officer and I'm sure you'll tackle this new job the same as you've always done. As for Ruby she'll have your father to answer to if she doesn't behave although I'm sure it won't come to that."

"And how's that?" Charlie was interested to hear what Morag thought of her work.

"With nothing but professionalism and skill," Morag rubbed Charlie affectionately on her arm "you better go and say goodbye to your father."

"Bye Dad," Charlie said as Ross engulfed her in his arms.

"Goodbye Charlie, be careful ok?" Ross was concerned, it was his daughter's first big break and he desperately wanted it to go well for her.

"I will Dad."

"And you" Ross stated as he pulled back and pointed one finger accusingly at his youngest daughter "be good for your sister ok?"

"Dad!" Ruby protested "I'm not a baby and of course I'll be good for Charlie." She giggled and bumped Charlie with her hip "Right Charls?"

"I hope so, now come on get into the car we better head." Charlie shook her head asking herself whatever was she after signing up for.

"Bye Dad, bye Morag" Ruby smiled as she got into the passenger seat.

"Don't forget to call us when you get there ok?"

"We won't Dad," Charlie assured him as she put on her safety belt and started the engine.

"Bye." They all chorused within seconds of each other. Charlie closed the door and reversed out of the driveway.

Initially Ruby was completely on a high, she blasted the tunes and sang along making Charlie laugh. Eventually the singing took its toll on Ruby and she fell into a slumber, for the previous few nights she had found it difficult to sleep; her mind racing with thoughts of what Summer Bay would hold. But now, she fell asleep and snored gently into the quietness of the car. Charlie kept her eyes fixed on the road and made a mental list of all the little jobs they needed to do tomorrow. They would have to decorate their house and make it a home, get Ruby registered at the local school and of course Charlie would need to meet with the Detective once again to finalise the details and get more information on what was precisely needed of her.

They had stopped for two breaks on their journey; to refill the gas, stretch their legs and have something to eat. They didn't stay stopped for too long, eager to reach their destination as soon as possible.

After a few more hours of driving Ruby woke and was still unable to suppress her excitement, a smile stretched wide across her face. "Charlie this is going to be awesome."

"You reckon?" Charlie asked keeping her stare fixed on the road ahead.

"Of course Charlie how could it not? Doesn't a town called Summer Bay sound like its going to be great to you?"

"Ruby I'm going there to work and you my dear are going there to study hard at school." Charlie stated simply.

Ruby's mood wasn't to be dampened so easily "Ah come on Charlie, I know but that doesn't mean we're going to be working ever hour of the day, there's weekends and holidays and the fact that we're right on the beach makes it even more appealing."

"I know but don't forget why we're going there Rubes. You're seventeen and have exams next year. If your grades slip or you get into any sort of trouble you know Dad will have you back in the city with him before you know it."

Ruby sighed and stared out her window. Charlie briefly turned away from the road and felt a twinge of guilt seeing her sister's fallen expression.

"Rubes?"

"What?" Ruby continued to stare at the cars passing them by.

"Rubes?" Charlie called again a little more firmly, trying to get her attention.

"What Charlie?"

Charlie sighed "Rubes… of course we're going to have fun as well, I just don't want you running away with yourself ok? This job is really important to me so we need to settle down for a while and get used to the place ok."

"Ok." Ruby said cheerfully her sullen mood gone and replaced by her original excited self.

"How long more until we get there?"

Charlie glanced at the clock on the dashboard "We should be there soon, what time did we leave?"

"Well we're driving with around nine hours? God I can't wait to get there." She shrieked with anticipation.

Charlie laughed, feeling Ruby's mood become infectious "Yeah I know, me neither. And looks as if we don't have to wait much longer either." Charlie said as she slowed down, and pointed to a sign on Ruby's side of the road.

"Welcome to Summer Bay." She said reading the sign.

Large green trees lined the road and the sea was visible as the sun was rising on the horizon.

"Rube's will you pass me the file in my bag? It's got the directions to our house."

"Sure." Ruby delved into Charlie's bag until she found the document.

"Thanks." Taking one hand from the wheel, Charlie opened it up and began to follow the instructions.

After a further ten minutes of driving they pulled up outside a small white house. She checked once more to see if she had followed the specific directions.

"So this is Summer Bay?" Ruby tried to keep calm.

"So this is Summer Bay." Charlie confirmed taking in the scenery around them.

Ruby leapt from the car. "C'mon! Let's go check out our new home!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So things are going to get interesting yeahhh?**

**Enjoy, Please R&R **

**PM xx**

"Charlie this is awesome," Ruby admired each of the rooms in their house. The kitchen was quite large, painted yellow accompanied with a table and chairs. "Can I pick my room?" She led Charlie by the hand from the kitchen into the adjoining living room. "Wow I didn't think it'd be equipped with furniture and stuff?" she admired and large leather sofa's before flinging her body upon the largest.

"I have to admit I didn't think it was going to be this nice." Charlie surveyed the contents of the room; flat screen TV, wooden floor, a few nice pictures hanging on the walls. It was gorgeous.

"Ok I'm checking out the bedrooms." Ruby hopped up presuming Charlie would follow.

Charlie stayed in the living room for a few moments longer, a smile small spreading across her lips. This was a new start and so far so good.

"Charlie can I have the one with the en-suite?"

"What?" Charlie followed Ruby down the corridor to inspect the bedrooms.

She found Ruby inside the first room looking out the window, Charlie stood beside her. They could see the beach in the distance.

Ruby's excitement was aroused once again. "This is basically on the beach!"

"You can have this room then if you want, I don't mind using the main bathroom," Charlie went to the door "Come on lets do some unpacking we need to get groceries and I'm starving."

"Can we get something to eat after unpacking?"

"Sure." Charlie winked and went to get some boxes and suitcases from the car.

Two hours later with the majority of the unpacking done, they decided it was time for lunch. They hadn't got around to getting the groceries, and knowing it would do them good to see the town, they went in search of a café.

They walked together along the beach hoping they'd eventually come across somewhere to getlunch. "Isn't it great to be able to get some fresh air?" Ruby sighed and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, it's lovely," Charlie kicked the sand aimlessly as they walked along. There was a sign post for a diner a few hundred metres ahead.

"And think of the amazing tan we're going to get spending so much time on the beach?" Ruby glanced down at her arms to see if the sun was having any effect on them yet.

When Charlie didn't reply, Ruby turned to face her.

Charlie was looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

Ruby got the message "Fine fine, we won't be spending any time on the beach except at weekends. Is that what you want to hear?"

Charlie chuckled as she gently shoved Ruby "Yeah that's more like it."

"Now come on I'm starving." Ruby dragged Charlie into the diner.

"You take a table and I'll get us something to eat. What would you like?" Charlie asked.

"Am…"

"Come on Rubes."

"Ahh.." Ruby was oblivious to Charlie's impatience.

"Right a chicken salad wrap now go take a seat." Charlie left her sister go find a table while she queued at the counter.

Charlie took a quick glance around at the customers in the diner, wondering which ones were locals, and wondering if her 'job' was there.

"You alright love?" A young dark haired waitress appeared behind the counter.

"Oh am," Charlie was startled by her kindness; this was obviously a tightly knit community "Can I have a chicken salad wrap, and a tuna salad wrap please and two freshly squeezed orange juices."

"No problem love, if you take a seat I'll bring it over when it's done." Leah smiled sweetly at the new face, thinking maybe she could be a new resident, if so the male population of Summer Bay would most likely be in heat once they spotted her.

"Thanks." Charlie went and sat opposite Ruby.

"This is a cute little place isn't it?" Ruby looked around as she waited for her lunch.

"Yeah, so far so good." Charlie followed her sister's line of view, and smiled discretely when her gaze settled upon a group of young sun kissed teenage boys.

"Here you go," Leah placed the plates in from of the two new customers.

"Thank you." The younger girl smiled.

"No problem, enjoy, let me know if you want dessert or anything." Leah smiled at both of them and returned to her kitchen duties.

Charlie and Ruby ate in silence; their hunger consuming them.

"That was yum but I think I have some room for some… I don't know maybe chocolate cake?"

"Where you hide all that food I never know."

Ruby went up to the counter to order her dessert.

"Hey," she showed off her white toothed smile "Can I please have a piece of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream?"

"Of course you can, give me two minutes." Leah replied to the teenage girl.

"My sister will pay on the way out."

Charlie sat back while Ruby devoured her chocolate cake. She observed the people walking by and speculated if she would become friendly with any of them over the coming months.

As Ruby finished off her dessert Charlie went to pay.

"Hey, am here's the docket." Charlie handed it to the older lady, and felt a bit uneasy under her intense stare.

"Why thank you," Colleen accepted the piece of paper, but didn't progress into calculating the bill. After all her staring Colleen asked boldly. "Are you new around here?"

Charlie was caught off guard; she wasn't expecting to be interrogated so soon after their arrival.

"Ah yes, my sister and I just moved here." Charlie wasn't sure where to look.

"Well isn't that lovely." Colleen continued to stare at the unfamiliar face waiting for more information.

"Colleen will you stop grilling the customers?" Leah appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm sorry love, please excuse Colleen subtlety has never been her strong point," Leah stared down at the small woman.

"Its ok, don't worry about it." Charlie appreciated the dark haired girls rescue.

"It's nice to meet you?" Colleen went to shake Charlie's hand obviously using this as a means to find out her name.

"Charlie. My name is Charlie." She shook her hand.

"Welcome to Summer Bay Charlie." Leah said genuinely.

"I'm Colleen and this is Leah."

"Nice to meet you both and this," Charlie jumped feeling someone pinch her sides, knowing it could only be one person "Is Ruby."

"Hey." Ruby waved lightly at the two ladies in aprons.

"Well we better go for now, thank you for the food it was gorgeous. I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye." Ruby chimed and left the diner with her sister.

"Well aren't you sociable one, making little friends already." Ruby cooed at Charlie.

"Shut up Rubes." Charlie shook her head and wrapped an arm around her sister as they walked back home to finish off the unpacking.

Later that evening after most of the boxes had been emptied, the decorating of their bedrooms was almost complete and their house was beginning to look like a home, Ruby reclined on the sofa for the evening.

"I dunno about you Charls but I'm wrecked." Ruby kicked off her flip flops and stretched her body the length of the leather sofa and used the remote control to flick through the television channels."

Charlie leant against the door frame, arms crossed. "Will you be ok here for a little while, I need to meet up with the detective, he's after coming down to meet me. And we need to chat about my job as well Rubes, once I find out some more ok?"

"Yeah that's cool, I could be in bed when you get back so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Ok," Charlie checked the time on her mobile "I better go, see you soon Rubes." Charlie blew her a kiss and grabbed her keys.

After some time driving around Charlie found 'The Surf Club', she made her way inside and scanned the crowd until she recognised the detective sitting at small table. She ordered a bottle of beer and sat across from him.

"Charlotte, you made it here safely." He smiled broadly at her, and took a swig from his bottle.

"Yeah, we did. Seems like a nice place and please, call me Charlie."

"Charlie it is. I brought some files for you to look over in your own time. I'm aware your sister moved here with you?"

"Yeah she did, the department said it wouldn't be a problem?" Charlie hesitated slightly, it was too late now.

"No, no, shouldn't be a problem. You'll need to keep her informed of course and make sure she knows what you're doing, but most importantly you have to make sure she's trustworthy Charlie. We can't have anyone jeopardising this operation."

"I understand completely. You have nothing to worry about, Ruby knows she'll be back with Dad in no time if she doesn't behave herself, she'll keep a low profile."

"Good. Well start with the questions then."

"Ok, so am I going to have a day job?"

"We've decided for the moment no. You can say you're searching for one but at the moment you're taking time off to help your sister settle in. Initially we were going to have you work at the station but that would raise too many questions."

"Yeah people would definitely get suspicious and if I'm trying to get people to confide in me, well… It might be hard to get them to do just that while I'm wearing a police uniform." Charlie agreed with the detective, he seemed to be quite an intelligent man.

"Exactly, plus this will give you the time to work on your own agenda and do what you think is best."

"Good… I have so many questions," Charlie laughed nervously. "Why don't you give me a briefing and then I'll ask questions, it'd be a lot quicker?"

"Ok, well he's a thirty two year old male. You'll need to be patient with him because he isn't the most kind and loving man there is. I advise that for the beginning you just make yourself present where he's most likely to be without being too obvious. You'll most likely find him here in the evenings. It would work to your advantage if you try and make some friends that way you won't look out of place sitting in a pub. The people here are generally kind so that shouldn't be a problem. You…" he paused trying to find the right words "are aware things might reach an… intimate level with this man aren't you?"

Charlie smiled at his concern "Yes, it's all part of the job I understand that."

"Great. We'll meet for regular talks about how things are progressing and inform you of any extra information we might have. I think the best thing to do for the moment is to take each day as it comes and don't come on too heavy."

"Play it cool, I've got it." Charlie listened appreciatively, taking in any tips he had to offer.

"For the first couple of weeks just concentrate on trying to make a good impression- although I'm sure that won't a problem once he sees you."

Charlie blushed.

"And when do you want me to start getting information from him?"

"Well we'll wait and see how things go, but not for a while anyway. This is our last chance. From now on we'll communicate by telephone and email, and then meet up somewhere discrete when needs be ok? "

"That's fine with me. Is there a picture in here so I can see him?" Charlie pointed to the files on the desk.

They were distracted by loud shouting and jeering, the detective smiled to himself as he spotted a group of drunken men enter the Surf Club.

Using his bottle he indicted to one of the men standing a few metres behind Charlie. "Charlie Buckton, meet Brett Collins."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for your support so far with this story. I know a lot of you aren't very impressed with the idea of Charlie and Brett. But as they say 'everything happens for a reason';)**

**And to the people making this story a favourite and subscribing to it, please leave a small review? It would be really appreciated to let me know what you might like.**

**Cheers,**

**PM xx**

"So are you going to have to like sleep with the guy?"

Charlie was standing at the fridge getting the milk out, and Ruby was devouring her bowl of breakfast cereal. She had started to explain things to Ruby in more detail.

"Ruby is that all you think about? I don't know really if it comes to it I suppose but for the moment I have to concentrate on getting him to go out with me first."

"What's he like? You have seen him right?" Ruby managed between mouthfuls.

"He came into the Surf Club last night- that's the bar. He's far from my type but he isn't the worst."

"Don't you think its weird Charlie, leading a guy on and using him?"

"Ruby he's a criminal, and it's my job so it doesn't bother me at all. He needs to get caught out and it's my job to make sure that happens." Charlie sat down at the table and poured the milk into her cereal.

"Still weird, I don't know how you do it…"

"You just have to separate yourself from the situation Rubes" Charlie stopped chewing for a moment, getting distracted... "Anyway we need to get you enrolled in the high school. We have to do that later ok?"

"Sure. I suppose I'll start soon yeah?"

"I suppose, we'll see what the principal has to say. How do you feel about starting in a new school?"

"I don't mind, it's not as if I haven't done it before. If the guys yesterday were anything to go by it would be a pleasure."

"Ruby," Charlie chuckled as she stood up and washed her bowl "No sex before marriage got it?"

"Got it. I'll follow your example." Ruby replied sarcastically handing her used dishes to Charlie.

"Definitely don't follow my example. Now get changed and we'll try and find the school."

***

Half an hour away, down by the harbour Joey Collins was washing last nights dishes in the kitchen of the three bed roomed bungalow she shared with her brother Brett. This was part of her daily routine, cleaning up after her brother and acting as his house keeper. Thankfully he worked everyday, and the days she wasn't working she had some time to catch up with her friends; after the cleaning of course.

"Jo where are my overall's? I'm going to be late for work." Brett bellowed from his room.

"Wherever you left them I guess." She retorted. It was too early for his grumpy mood.

"No need to be so fucking smart." He stormed out of the bedroom and pushed past her.

She sighed out loud, but relieved to have the house to herself. After she finished drying the cutlery she went into her room and sent a text to Aden, her best friend seeing if he was free to meet up.

She turned on her iPod and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and let the lyrics flow through her.

***

Ruby stood next to the principal as he gave her and Charlie a guided tour of the school.

"This is where most of your classes will be," Mr Bartlett pointed out as the stood outside the door of a classroom. "Would you like me to introduce you to your fellow classmates?"

Ruby briefly looked up at Charlie "Am no I think I'll just meet them tomorrow morning." She chuckled nervously.

"Ok then, you've nothing to be nervous about there are some kind students in your class, I'm sure you'll settle in very fast. If you've any hassle you can come to either me or Mr. Copeland, he's your year head and he'll keep an eye out for you to make sure your adjusting well."

"That's great thanks very much Mr Bartlett." Charlie appreciated the efforts he was going to, to ensure Ruby had a smooth transition.

"No problem. So we'll see you in the morning?" He asked as they walked to the school doors.

"Yes, bright and early." She smiled and left with Charlie.

"Looks like a nice school?" Charlie remarked ass they drove home.

"Yeah its fine, I'm little nervous about tomorrow though."

"Don't be," Charlie moved her hand across over the gearbox and rubbed Ruby's thigh. "Would a trip to the beach help do you think?"

"Totally." Ruby smiled certainly.

They went home to get changed into their bikinis. Charlie wore loose denim shorts and a white singlet over hers and waited by the door for Ruby to get ready.

The afternoon sun beat down on them as they walked side by side to the beach. They were only too glad to reach the sand and shed their clothes, well and truly needing to be cooled down after the walk.

Ruby pulled her light summer dress off over her head and jogged down to the waters edge, leaving Charlie standing alone as she undressed herself. She eased the denim shorts down over her narrow hips and wiggled her legs, letting them drop onto the golden sand. She whipped her singlet off and ran for the water, in nothing but her small baby blue bikini. She slowed down as she came near to Ruby. When she was directly behind her, she swooped her up and ran into the sea throwing her into the crystal blue water.

Ruby emerged from the foam a few seconds later gasping for air and wiping the salty water from her face "Charlie that's so mean I wasn't ready!" Ruby shrieked as she stood up in the water.

"Poor little Rubes." Charlie smirked. The water was up to her knees and she kicked it gently in Ruby's direction.

***

Aden held Joey's hand as she walked along the small wall separating the sand of the beach from the town.

He looked up at his buddy affectionately, she deserved better than to be living with her thankless brother.

"I always knew I should have been a gymnast." Just commented as she stared intently down at the brick wall making sure she didn't topple over.

"Definitely, you're wasted gutting fish and being my friend."

She leapt off the wall and into his arms "One thing I'm not wasted on is being your friend. You think we should do something this weekend? …"

"Yeah we should." He contemplated her suggestion.

"I'll let it up to you. We can go to my house?" Joey offered

"Would Brett be there?" Aden couldn't bear Joeys older brother, he completely took advantage of her. Although he wanted her to move, out at least in the last year or so she wasn't tolerating his temper.

"I don't know maybe, maybe not. Doesn't matter it's my house too." Joey smiled and sat down on the wall, gazing out at the sea. It was getting late and the sun was retreating.

"True…" Aden was staring out at the waves, his eyes settling on a tall slim brunette in the process.

He exhaled deeply making a small whistle as he did so.

"Ade stop perving." Joey stated passively.

"I'm simply admiring the scenery."

"Yeah, but in the form of two boobs and a little blue bikini."

Aden nudged Joey "Don't say you're not enjoying it."

"I never did," Joey winked and pulled Aden up with her "Come on I better get home."

***

After a few hours of messing in the water with Ruby, Charlie skipped out to dry herself off. She picked up her towel and behind it's boundaries she shed her soaking bikini top, and replaced it with her white singlet.

"You ready?" She asked her sister, as she tied the button on her shorts.

"Sure." Ruby picked up her belongings and they plodded their way up the sandy land.

Charlie ran her fingers through her dripping hair, the coolness of the evening raising goose bumps on her flesh.

A young couple- or so Charlie presumed, were laughing together on the wall in front of them.

"Shut up Aden!" Joey giggled as she attempted to clamp her hand over his mouth.

"Hey," Aden called out as the two brunettes walked passed. Joey spun around on his lap trying to stifle her giggles.

"Hi," Ruby smiled taking in the guy's good looks.

"Hey," Charlie grinned briefly at the handsome pair, she continued to walk, a subtle way of encouraging Ruby to pick up her pace.

Once they were out of earshot Charlie ruffled Ruby's hair "He's too old for you, and he's got a girlfriend."

"Wow, this place just gets better and better." She poked her tongue out at Charlie.

***

Aden walked Joey back to her house.

"I think Brett's home." He nodded in the direction of the small house, where the lights were shining in the kitchen.

"Better go face the music. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Joey walked backwards towards the house.

"Sure thing. Tell Brett I say hi." Aden joked.

"Night Ade."

Joey walked up to the front door and counted to ten before opening it. Who knew, maybe with some luck Brett would also have a night shift.

_Now there's hoping, _she thought. "Brett are you here? I'm home."

"Yeah I'm in my room." Came his reply.

Joey sighed and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, exactly what was expected of every night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks again for the support, makes me write a hell of a lot faster getting the reviews. Thrilled you are enjoying it so far.**

**Things have only just started;)**

xx

The following morning Charlie got up early to ensure Ruby was at school in plenty of time. Ruby was already awake when Charlie crept into her room; she was standing in front of her full length mirror adjusting her uniform. From the reflection in the mirror Ruby spotted her coming in. Charlie tightened her robe.

"Don't you look cute," Charlie cooed knowing this would agitate her.

"Charlie it's not meant to be cute, its ridiculous there's no shape to it." Ruby exclaimed, frustrated because her adjusting was making very little difference.

"Rube's it's the same for everyone else, come on you need to eat some breakfast."

Ruby followed Charlie into their kitchen and sat at the table as Charlie put together her breakfast "Toast?"

"Yes please." Ruby waited patiently as Charlie served her the food.

"Eat that and I'll go get changed," Charlie smiled and put the plate on the table in front of her sister.

Charlie got changed into a small pair of white shorts and lemon t-shirt. She tied her hair back loosely and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Rubes?" She shouted between mouthfuls of minty foam.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need a lunch?" Charlie rinsed her mouth and dabbed her lips with the hand towel.

"Oh god. No but I would like some money to buy a lunch?"

"Of course," Charlie opened her wallet and handed Ruby some cash "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Ruby grabbed her bag and left the house.

Charlie dropped Ruby off at school and after some joking with her about making friends she drove off. She drove through the town on the way home checking for anything suspicious. It was the first time in days she had found herself alone; and it was strange. She parked her car outside the diner, after locking it she made her way inside. She recognised the waitress Leah, from the last day. She was seated at a small table talking to pretty looking lady.

Charlie walked up to the counter, mobile in one hand, wallet in the other. She ordered a cup of coffee and paid. Leah saw Charlie approach and called her over. Charlie smiled, genuinely pleased to welcomed to their conversation.

"Charlie this is Martha, and Martha this is Charlie."

Both girls smiled at one another "Nice to meet you Charlie," Martha greeted her "Why don't you join us?"

"Nice to meet you too, that's very kind but I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't, honestly." Leah smiled wholeheartedly at the newcomer.

Charlie sat down next to Leah, Martha was across from them.

"Charlie's just moved here with her sister." Leah informed Martha.

"Well welcome to Summer Bay then Charlie, what age is your sister?" Martha smiled kindly at Charlie, it must be tough her coming here basically alone.

"She's seventeen, her names Ruby. She started at the school today."

"Don't worry she'll get on fine, they're a lovely bunch of kids."

"Yeah they are, they come here most days at lunch time." Leah agreed.

"Really? Because I was anxious there wouldn't be many people her age here but she was determined to come regardless." Charlie sipped on her steaming mug of coffee.

"She'll be part of the gang before you know it." Martha smiled.

"So have you guys always lived here?" Charlie asked genuinely interested.

"Neither of us have, we're only here a couple of years but I don't plan on living anytime too soon." Leah spoke first, and Martha concurred.

"First impressions are everything, and I must say they've been good." Charlie said. She traced the rim of her mug with her index finger.

"With regards to the male population is it?"

"Should it be?"

"Am, well if you've seen my Hugo you'd be impressed." Martha beamed.

"Her partner," Leah informed her "Young love." She added then rolled her eyes.

"Right, Hugo. I'll try and remember that."

"Wait till you see the guys. Or rather they see you." Martha and Leah laughed together, leaving Charlie baffled.

Noticing her look of confusion Leah took the task of explaining things to her.

"Charlie you're gorgeous, you're going to have your pick of guys around here."

"Not that you would want it." Martha mumbled.

"Martha, hush," Leah warned. "Don't worry Charlie they're not all bad. Why don't you meet up with us tonight and we'll go for a few drinks? It would be a great opportunity for you to get to meet everyone?"

Charlie didn't need long to answer, it was exactly the sort of proposition she was only waiting to be offered. "That'd be great, what time?"

Leah turned to Martha "Say… Nine? At the Surf Club."

"Great. Well I better go; I want to have dinner ready for Ruby when she comes home. I'll see you guys later?" Charlie stood up and drank the remainder of her coffee.

"See ya then Charlie," Martha waved lightly, and Leah smiled.

"She seems really nice?"

"I think she really is," Leah pondered aloud.

***

"Charlie are you home?" Ruby called from the kitchen, dropping her school bag onto the table.

"I'm in my room," Charlie called back. She was scrutinising over the display of clothing on her bed; she wasn't sure what to wear.

"Hey," Ruby flopped onto Charlie's bed, ignoring the clothes.

Charlie frowned, but let it pass "How was school? I thought you'd be home ages ago?"

"It was great. The kids in my class are cool, I didn't think I'd be so late but afterwards a girl called Annie asked me over to her house for a while. We just hung out and listened to music. I think I'm going to really like it here." Ruby lay on the flat of her back, with her arms folded under her head.

"And the first day was going to be the hardest so now you've got that out of the way. And you even made some friends?" Charlie laughed as she bent over and poked Ruby in the ribs.

"Ah Charles!" Ruby yelped "Stop it."

Charlie pulled back.

"So are you going somewhere tonight?" Ruby gestured to the clothes underneath her.

"Yes I am and if you," Charlie rolled Ruby over "Would get off maybe I could find something to wear."

Ruby picked up grey skinny jeans and a black loose top and tossed them at Charlie. "Wear these, so where are you going? Or more importantly who with?" Ruby raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Charlie began to undress.

"Only to the Surf Club with two girls I met. You remember Leah the waitress, well her and one of her friends Martha. They said I'll get to meet everyone so might as well go."

Charlie turned away from Ruby, reaching behind her back she unhooked her bra and slid it down her defined biceps. She opened the drawer in front of the window and took out a black and ivory silk bra.

"Yeah it's a good idea I suppose, so do you fancy your chances for tonight?" Ruby giggled referring to Charlie putting on her silk lingerie.

"Drop it Rubes," Charlie snatched her top and quickly pulled it over her head "Its work."

"Charlie you need to enjoy yourself as well ya know…"

"And I will. Do you need dinner?" Charlie fastened the button on the top her jeans.

"I had something at Annie's, hey Charlie can she come over later? To do homework of course." she quickly added.

Charlie eyed her suspiciously. "Ok, but you better do your homework. What time is it?" Charlie looked in the mirror and put a layer of gloss on her lips.

"Just after half eight, when are you going?" Ruby sat up and looked through the jewellery on Charlie's bedside table. "Here wear this." She handed her a small silver bracelet.

Charlie stepped over to her and held out her wrist for Ruby to tie it.

"I'm going now. Are you sure you'll be ok? Just call me if you need anything." Charlie kissed Ruby on her forehead.

"Are you going to be home tonight?" she whispered coyly.

Pretending not to hear her she warned "Be good." and walked out of the house.

Charlie arrived outside the Surf Club twenty minutes later. As she sat in her car she noticed a group of rowdy young men outside the entrance, and presumed Brett was in their midst.

Aden and Joey walked up to the Surf Club, set on having a few relaxing drinks. Joey stopped in her tracks upon seeing her brother with his group of so-called friends.

"Take no notice Jo." Aden wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked on in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay, as some of you know I've had an operation, so haven't been up to writing until now. This chapter is mainly for the characters to get to know each other ****(and maybe some teeny weeny super subtle CJ pieces) and for Charlie to get to meet everyone who is going to be involved in the story. I hope I can keep you interested and you understand this storyline can't unravel in a matter of chapters; it needs to be a gradual process. Please R&R, your support is greatly appreciated!**

**Xxx:)**

"Charlie, over here." Came a voice, Charlie looked around the busy bar; her attention was grabbed by Leah who was waving frantically at her.

She smiled at the group and walked over to meet them, they were sitting at a corner table. Charlie felt slightly nervous; she hadn't expected so many people to be there.

"Hey Charlie," Martha turned around and smiled warmly, and moved over on the leather couch, she patted the empty space beside her "Here, take a seat."

"Everyone this is Charlie, Charlie this is everyone." Leah gestured to the gang.

Charlie took her seat and looked around at everyone "Hi."

She giggled nervously.

A curly haired male was sitting to the left of Martha leant across her and shook hands with Charlie "Hi, I'm Hugo nice to meet you."

"Hey," Charlie took his hand "You're Martha's boyfriend?"

"The one and only," He sat back, resting his arm behind Martha "This is Angelo, Tony, Rachel." Charlie smiled and gave them a small wave, she could hear Brett's voice above the crowd and she tried to resist the urge to look behind her.

Joey and Aden sat at the bar sipping their beers, Aden desperately wanted Joey to be able to enjoy her night but her brothers presence wasn't helping.

"Aden stop it."

"What?"

"Looking at my brother like you want to kill him." Joey smiled at his protectiveness, she moved slightly to the left to disrupt his view.

"Yeah well…" He took a long gulp of his beer "Wanna game of pool?"

"Sure." Joey hopped of her stool and Aden took her hand.

The conversation was flowing between Charlie and her new friends, they were a genuinely nice group of people and they made the idea of her job seem all the more appealing. They were taking it in turns to get the drinks, and now it was Charlie's turn to go to the bar.

"I'm just going to get some drinks ok?" Charlie grabbed her purse and shuffled out of the seat.

"Wait I'll give you a hand," Angelo volunteered and followed her to the bar.

Charlie ordered the drinks and took the time to have a look around. She recognised the couple from the beach earlier playing a game of pool, not wanting to get caught she turned and smiled at Angelo who was standing beside her against the bar.

"Settling in alright then?" he smiled cheekily.

She returned his smile "Better than expected actually, do you work around here?"

"I'm actually a police officer, so if anyone gives you a hard time…" He thought he'd better use his most impressive chat up line; this brunette wouldn't be single for long.

_A police__ officer? He could prove useful. _"Wow," Charlie gave him the reaction he was looking for "I'll keep that in mind. You're kept busy then?" There was no harm in finding out a little background information from the locals.

"We're usually pretty quiet, only deal with small town crimes there's never anything major. Although if there's anything big I'm always the main man." He stated confidently, using all of his charm.

Charlie smiled softly, he was clearly going out of his way to impress her and win her over, and little did he know it was pointless.

"Here ya go love," Alf placed the last of the bottles on the counter.

"Thanks," Charlie handed over the money and passed some bottles to Angelo.

As they were walking back to their seats, Charlie was too engrossed in her conversation with Angelo to notice the new comers to their group. She sat down and passed around the drinks.

"Cheers." Tony winked as he accepted the bottle being offered to him.

"Thanks Charlie." Leah took a glass of wine, and graciously took a sip.

"What are your first impressions of Summer Bay Charlie?" Aden called. He stood next to Joey, with his arm on her shoulder and leaned against her. In Charlie's absence the group had filled him in about the new lady. He knew Angelo was after getting a head start, but he didn't want to be out of the race just yet.

Charlie turned, slightly caught off guard "So far so good, it's a cool little town."

Aden nodded, a grin spread across his face "I'm Aden." He leant across the table and shook her hand.

"Hey." Charlie smiled in return, delighted to be getting introduced to everyone. Her eyes strayed momentarily to the petite girl standing by Aden's side, she quickly removed her gaze.

Joey waited anxiously, she usually tried to keep a low profile when Brett was in the vicinity or else it ended in tears. She truly liked all these people, but she wasn't one to share things and if Brett caused hassle while she was with friends it only caused questions, even though she knew they were only looking out for her. Aden was an exception, he was the only one Joey ever let in. When she thought about things it saddened her because she would have thoroughly enjoyed being part of the group.

They all knew Joey Collins didn't have an easy life but they didn't ask questions, on the rare occasion she did decide to join them on a night out, it was always one enjoyed by all.

"Joey," Came a rough bellow, followed by Brett's drunken stagger, "I didn't know you were coming out tonight."

Joey blushed slightly but turned away from the group, she hated when he confronted her, especially in public.

Charlie sat tentatively taking in the interaction between the two.

"I can go out if I want Brett, look just go ok? Don't cause a scene."

"Me cause a scene?" He retorted while laughing, "Hey boys, come say hi to Joey."

Four men obeyed his orders and came over to Joey.

Leah, Martha, Rachel, Tony stayed quiet, in hope the situation would pass.

If Charlie didn't pay heed to their reactions she wouldn't have thought much of this, she would think he was simply saying hi to her, but there obviously was more to this than met the eye.

"Get lost Brett," Joey said before turning to Aden. "How about another game of pool loser?" Joey tried to sound upbeat and poked him in the ribs.

"You bet. See ya later guys, nice to meet you Charlie." Aden took Joey by the hand.

As they left, for a fraction of a second Joey's eyes met Charlie's.

"She's such a lovely girl, I wish she'd come out with us more." Rachel said aloud.

Leah agreed "I know right? She's lucky she's got Aden."

"Who is he?"

"That's Brett Collins, and that's his younger sister Joey. We'll let you make your own opinions." Angelo laughed.

"God I could kill him sometimes," Joey said bitterly as she picked as she took the first shot. "I can't even have a conversation with anyone anymore."

"Jo you know they're genuine and not going to judge you. They know it's him that's the problem."

"Yeah well," Joey took a long swig from her bottle while Aden took his shot "It's not their problem, plus I can't be scaring off the new girl for you now can I?"

"That my dear, you most certainly cannot do. Yes!" He cheered, as he potted ball.

Time was moving on and Charlie was conscious that Ruby was home alone; she said her goodbyes and left the table. She smiled kindly at Aden as he caught her eye on the way to the door. Charlie stopped upon hearing a wolf whistle.

"Hey gorgeous," Brett slurred.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to whistle at a lady?" Charlie stood before him, one hand on her hip.

Aden nudged Joey, and nodded in the direction of Charlie and Brett.

"You've got to be kidding me." Joey growled.

"Oh for fuck sake." Aden uttered in disbelief.

"Sorry babe, but what can a guy do when someone as gorgeous as yourself walks by."

"You ask her would she like a drink, and then you see what happens." Charlie advised. She wanted him to remember her but didn't want to make anything too obvious, if she wanted this to work out; she needed to take her time.

"So would you like a drink?" Brett wheedled.

"Thanks but no thanks," Charlie grinned walked off.

Unable to hear the conversation, Aden and Joey shared a disappointed look "Come on, lets get out of here."


End file.
